moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellaria Sunrose
Bellaria Sunrose, (née Bellaria Galadrion-Celysia Sunrose), is a distinguished Quel'dorei Priestess and Ranger of the Alliance, with current and historical affiliations to organizations such as The Silver Covenant, The Farstriders, and The Shattered Sun Offensive. After losing her parents and brother to the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas, Bellaria now stands as the last surviving member of the House of Sunrose; and by birthright, now serves as the ruler of the city-state known as Aurore'Danil, as well as the Quel'Ashisore of the Sunrose Dynasty. Abridged History The year of 316 K.C. ushered in the harshest winter Aurore'Danil had seen in years, with snowstorms fierce enough to completely freeze over the sacred Alah'lonune pools, and deceitful drifts that covered parts of the land - quite literally up to the barn lofts- in blankets of snow and ice. It was during the most ferocious of these snowstorms that Lord Hastheron Sunrose and Lady Celysia Sunrose welcomed their second child, Bellaria, into the world. The result of Queen Celysia's twelve hour labor came in the form of a delicate, but healthy little daughter with porcelain skin, and hair as brilliantly white as the gusts of winter itself. The Lord and Lady, accompanied by the proud, newly appointed older brother Cordrath Sunrose, celebrated the arrival of the light of Aurore'Danil. Bellaria lived out the entirety of her childhood in safety and luxury, embraced by the love of her parents and kingdom. Although they were born several years apart, Cordrath never viewed his little sister's inquisitive and curious nature as a nuisance, and instead helped to discover and develop her magical potential. It was under his vigilant watch that Bellaria learned to summon and cast her first spell, and despite the session of disciplinary whippings this stunt had earned Cordrath for their recklessness, it ultimately benefited his sister in the end: it had gained the interest of their parents, and had helped set in motion Bellaria's training in the ways of spellcasting. While their parents personally foresaw Bellaria's training in the art of both offensive and defensive Holy magics, Cordrath helped sharpen her skills in sword-and-shield combat. Years of this careful training in the art of combat yielded impressive results, as Bellaria had already made a path for herself as a prodigious Priestess, and had reached adulthood in time to participate in the Second War. She answered the call to arms and served as a healer under the command of Sendana Lightwhisper, then Cleric-General of Aurore'Danil. Princess Sunrose fought valiantly alongside her newly-anointed Farstrider brother, blundering through enemy forces without mercy to assist in the destruction of the Dark Portal, thus ending the war. The Sunrose emerged victorious, and returned to their beloved kingdom to live in peace. Seeing her brother's battle prowess first-hand inspired Bellaria to take up the bow, and once more under the tutoring of her sibling, honed her skills as a Ranger. stallion, Ezalor.]] But eventually the drums of war thundered once again, and the Sunrose Dynasty were once more on the front-lines; and this time, they were not dealt such a winning hand. The first devastating blow to the Sunrose family came when Bellaria's father, Lord Hastheron Sunrose, fell during the defense of the first mooncrystal known as An'telas. Hearing of their father's death enraged Cordrath, and soon he had been deployed alongside his battalion to defend the final mooncrystal, An'daroth. The Farstriders fought valiantly, but the Undead Scourge hoards were too strong for the Rangers, and each brave defender fell to the clutches of undeath. The Siege of Silvermoon was home to the worst atrocities of war the Princess Sunrose had ever witnessed, one of which being the ambush and death of her own mother, Celysia Sunrose. She had tried her very best to force her mother to retreat to the evacuation platforms with the rest of the medical brigade, but The Lady Sunrose refused. She felt it was her duty to stay and hold off the hoards with what little forces she had so that her only surviving child could flee to Isle of Quel'Danas, and ultimately, Bellaria had no choice but to respect her mother's final wish. The evacuation proved to be yet another trap, as the Gargoyle forces of the Lich King bombarded the fleeing ships. Those who managed to survive the onslaught washed up onto the shores of Quel'Danas, and had either met the same cruel fate of death upon the beach, or managed to make the final retreat to the Sunwell. Bellaria was one of these steadfast defenders, and while she did not pay the ultimate price of her life, she suffered a fate as equally as woeful: she had been reunited with Cordrath on the battlefield, but this time it was not a cause for celebration. Her brother had fallen at the defense of the last Mooncrystal, and had been reanimated, just as his superior, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. Bellaria had no choice but to do battle with her brother, and while she ultimately won and put him out of his misery, the now Quel'Ashisore of the Sunrose Dynasty had been spiritually broken. Kel'thuzad was reborn. The Sunwell had been corrupted. The Quel'dorei had been driven to near extinction, and she had no choice but to watch as the ones she held dearest fight for their lives, only to be torn from their bodies, and reappointed as gurgling shadows of their former selves. It had indeed been quite some time since Bellaria had stepped foot upon the battlefield. She had been a willing belligerent in the Second War, serving as a War-Priestess and Ranger within her father's army; and again during the Third War, by the behest of her noble family. However, after losing her entire family to the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas, the newly appointed matriarch of the Sunrose Dynasty eradicated what leftover Scourge remained within her city-state of Aurore'Danil. Then, after salvaging from the wreckage and rallying her people who had survived the onslaught, the now matriarch shut her doors to first-hand participation in the atrocities of warfare. From then on, Aurore'Danil had nothing to do with the future war efforts, other than sending the various caravans of food, trade goods, and whatever denizens of her city-state whom wanted to be drafted onto the field. However, after years of marinating in her own depressions and resentments, Bellaria decided to once more lend her honor, blade, and life to the Alliance. Not only was it her duty as a fellow member of the Alliance to protect kith and kin, but was her sworn oath to become a Beacon of Hope for her people; a conduit of the Holy Light, to heal and protect. It was time to open the gates of Aurore'Danil once again. It was time to once more serve the Grand Alliance proudly. Physical Description Truly a demure and soft-spoken character, Bellaria’s presence commanded the prestige of a well-bred noblewoman. The Quel'dorei beauty maintained an excellent posture and a smooth, light gait that lofted the billows of her elegant gowns in rhythm with the soft sway of her hips and hindquarters. Bellaria carried herself with dignity and dutiful forethought, with her shoulders kept in perfect alignment with her back. But this fierce dedication to a proper presentation of herself reached far beyond just her posture. and Aeriyth Dawnsorrow.)]] Bellaria could be considered by many as an attractive woman, particularly if they preferred an introverted audience. She had the figure of a lady who relied on both her intellect and capabilities with magic, as well as physical strength, if needed. Her soft, porcelain skin was always wrapped in the finest and most regal satin and silk, with a form-fitting cut that accentuated the curvature she possessed. Her nobility was further portrayed by just how deftly hand-crafted and intricate her gowns and blouses were. It became clear very quickly that Bellaria's most prized feature was her hair. It was a thick, luscious river of snow-touched hair that resembled the pristine snowdrifts of winter itself. This wintry set of long locks fell to the small of her back in rich, silky-smooth waves that were void of any frizzing or split ends, and were most likely decorated in an assortment of jewels, clasps, strings of crystals and creamy feathers. A beautiful opalline jewel is always nestled just between her flaxen eyebrows; this elegant adornment was known by many as the Nu'Dalore, or the White Star. Her countenance portrayed just how alluring she was for many whom beheld her, with round cheeks and a button nose, accompanied by a wide forehead and pointed chin. Her eyes were akin to that of an owl; exotically large and eternally watchful, and set ablaze by a gentle, azure incandescence. These sapphire jewels rested on a set of high cheek bones, and embraced by naturally long, feathery lashes. Her lips were as soft and full as pink rose petals, more often than not curved upward in a polite and inviting smile. Positions of Power Relationships Work in progress. Appearances The Second War *Battle of Eversong Woods *Battle of Silvermoon City *Siege of Lordaeron *Battle of the Dark Portal The Third War *Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas *Defense of Silvermoon City *Defense of the Sunwell *The Last Stand of Aurore'Danil The Dark Times *First Siege of Naxxramas The Burning Crusade *Siege of the Black Temple *Battle for the Sunwell *Rebirth of the Sunwell Wrath of the Lich King *Scourge Invasion of Stormwind *Battle for Light's Hope Chapel *Siege of Naxxramas *Battle for the Undercity *Fall of Anub'arak *Siege of Icecrown Citadel The Cataclysm *Pre-Shattering Siege of Stormwind City *Siege of Wyrmrest Temple Mists of Pandaria *Purge of Dalaran *Siege of Orgrimmar Warlords of Draenor *Assault on the Dark Portal *Siege of Hellfire Citadel The Fall of Stromgarde *Landing in Faldir's Cove *The Ambush of Thandol Span *The Battle of Galen's Fall *Battle of the Circle of East Binding *The Battle of Thoradin's Wall *The Battle of Durnholde Keep *The Battle for Hinterlands Pass *The Blight-Bombing of Stromgarde Return of the Legion *Assault on the Broken Shore Awards and Honors *Second War Campaign Medal *Third War Campaign Medal *War in Outland Campaign Medal *War of the Lich King Campaign Medal *Fourth War Campaign Medal *Siege of Orgrimmar Campaign Medal *Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal *Grand Alliance Invasion of Tanaan Campaign Medal *The Fall of Stromgarde Campaign Medal *Ranger-Lieutenant of the Grand Alliance Army — Awarded during War against the Lich King *Alliance Legion of Valor — Awarded during the Third War *Quel'Aurore Rose of Sacrifice — Awarded during the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas *Quel'Aurore Wings of Devotion — Awarded during the Siege of Naxxramas Gallery Bella-and-Ezalor.jpeg|Bellaria and Ezalor by Wooglet23 Bellaria-by-wooglet23.jpg|Bust by Wooglet23 Bellaria1.png|By Lynnesta Val'kirn. Bellaria-by-ferachi.png|Done by our lovely guildie, Sully Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:The Highguard